Cuentos De Navidad de la Familia Ketchum
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: La víspera de Navidad ya casi, llega y nuestro entrenador favorito esta viajando por la región de Kalos recolectando más medallas para poder ingresar a la liga, pero que pasará cuando al llegar a cuidad lumalia, al centro pokémon le aguarda una nota de suma importancia, que deberá de hacer Ash, que actitud tendrá Serena, que pasará con Misty, está fic tiene capítulos Ilimitados.


**_Cuentos De Navidad de la Familia Ketchum_**

**_Por: Joselito _**

**_Capítulo: 1 Un Regalo y una Declaración. _**

**_Vemos que nuestros amigos Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont van hacia el centro pokèmon de cuidad Lumalia y cuando ellos ingresan al lugar ven que la enfermera Joy los mira muy serio y les pregunta si conocen a un entrenador de pueblo paleta. _******

—Hola muy buenas tardes soy la enfermera Joy de esté sitio y quiero saber si ustedes conocen a un entrenador de pueblo paleta llamado Ash Ketchum que proviene de la región Kanto, dijo la chica de pelo rosa a los recién llegado, y entonces ve a un entrenador con un cierto Pikachu ponerse un poco inquieto al preguntar por él y después resolvió por atender el llamado de la enfermera Joy.

—Enfermera Joy ya no tienes por qué preocuparte más le contesto el entrenador de pueblo paleta a la chica quién se encarga de velar por el estado de salud de todos pokèmon de los entrenadores.

—Oh gracias a Arceus que te encuentro, me acaba de llegar una carta de Hoenn es de suma importancia ya que proviene del reino espejismo te la manda Sarah la reina del lugar dijo la enfermera Joy al futuro maestro pokèmon.

—Desde el reino espejismo susurro para sí mismo Ash, después de la enfermera Joy le dijera el sitio de dónde provenía el mensaje.

— ¿Reino Espejismo? Pregunto Serena para sí misma incrédula con lo que la enfermera Joy le acaba de decir al entrenador pokèmon.

—Reino Espejismo Wow eso suena como un mundo mágico y muy fantasioso dijeron, los hermanos al unisonó.

— ¿Qué dice en la carta Ash? Le pregunta Serena a Ash, sonando un poco desesperada y un tanto celosa, de lo que podría decir en la carta.

—Dice que yo debo de ir al reino Espejismo en una misión muy especial dijo muy serio el chico de pelo de color azabache.

— ¿Qué ni loca? te dejaré ir ahí solo a ese lugar me oíste Ash debemos acompañarte dijo serena tratando de ocultar sus celos y sus miedos, sean descubiertos por Ash.

**_Yo lo siento Serena pero mi deber es ir en ese viaje yo solo tal como lo dice en el mensaje, así que yo lo siento Serena, Bonnie y Clemont pero tendré que dejar la liga pokèmon por qué esto para mí es muy importante y debo cumplirlo dijo Ash, a sus amigos. _**

—Te entendemos Ash ve tú obviamente tienes muchas cosas por resolver y eso te quitará mucho tiempo así que adelante nosotros te apoyaremos no es así Serena preguntaron sus demás amigos a la futura preformer pokèmon.

—Yo no pienso dejarte ir ahí dijo una Serena un tanto enojada de que ella podría perder a su amado Ash entonces ella escucho una voz proveniente de un supremo pokèmon.

**_Serena lamento tener que informarte que tú estás a nivel para decidir o qué hacer con lo que quiere hacer con la vida de Ash y por tú egoísmo y tus celos tú pagaras muy caro, si no paras de pensar solo en ti misma y no en los demás, tú no puedes hacer con las vidas de los más lo que te plazca ya que todo en la vida tiene causa y efecto dijo Arceus un poco enojado por la actitud de Serena, por querer separar a dos personas que hace tiempo ya se conocían y están destinado a reencontrarse y ser felices juntos, y el Dios pokèmon estaba no estaba con humor de está alma humana ya que, está haciendo algo indebido, y si se le ocurría hacer algo en contra de la pareja de entrenadores el mismo se encargará de castigarla, como debe de ser. _**

—Serena trago muy fuerte al saber de Arceus la castigará muy severamente si sigue con sus intención es de querer conquistar a Ash ya cuando el destino le reservo la quién va a ser su futura esposa y eso a Serena no le gustaba, pero Arceus le dio un ultimátum a ella y no le quedará de otra, acatar la orden de Arceus y entonces pregunto, ¿quién fue la que se me adelantó? Preguntó serena a Arceus.

—Eh lo siento mucho pero yo no puedo darte esa información yo no puedo revelar la identidad de las demás personas dijo Arceus, un poco enojado debido a la actitud de serena.

—Ok Arceus lo que tú digas dijo una Serena muy contrariada debido a la prohibición, que le hizo el ser supremo a la alma humana.

—Eso espero que tú entiendas Serena dijo el ser supremo a la chica de pelo color miel, el destino te tiene reservada otra persona para ti dijo Arceus.

—Bueno sé cuándo tengo que rendirme y estos, son en los momentos en que yo me rindo de toda posibilidad de poder conquistar a Ash, dijo Serena a Arceus.

—Eso es sé muy buena chica y obtendrá un excelente futuro dijo el pokèmon celestial, parece que has aprendido la lección dijo el pokèmon legendario a la chica.

**_Mientras tanto. _**

**_Vemos que Ash se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos _****_para él poder partir a la región de Hoenn a donde se ubica el reino espejismo en donde la reina Sarah quiere hablar con él en persona y él pensaba en una sola cosa que querrá la reina Sarah de él, después de unas horas en el trayecto que dura el viaje de Kalos a la región de Hoenn, nuestro amigo ya estaba casi por llegar a dicha región y en cuestión de tiempo llegará al reino para hablar con su majestad la reina, Sarah y entonces sin darse cuenta él llegó al reino espejismo y la reina ya lo estaba esperando para hablar con él en persona y en privado. _**

—Hola Ash tanto tiempo de no vernos dijo la reina Sarah a su amigo de aquella época en el que la ayudo a detener al que le quería robar el trono al reino y hacerle daño a todos los toguepis del reino.

—Hola su Majestad Sarah saludo Ash a la reina del, lugar él tiene unos no muy gratos recuerdos del lugar ya que casi se roban a esos toguepis junto con la ayuda del equipo rocket.

—Oye Ash por favor déjate de formalidades quieres dijo seria la reina Sarah a Ash sabes que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo verdad, dijo ella, además te cite para para pedirte un favor muy especial para tú amiga muy especial me refiero a Misty dijo la Reina, y ese favor es que quiero que tú le devuelvas a TogueKiss a Misty dijo Sarah a Ash y lo dejo muy impactado con la noticia.

— ¿Qué TogueKiss? Preguntó Ash ya toguetic evolucionó a TogueKiss dijo Ash muy asombrado con lo que le dijo su amiga real.

—Sí y es ahí es en donde yo te ocupo ya que él está un poco deprimido y extraña mucho a Misty, y también te extraña Ash pero yo sé que se alegrará mucho de verte Ash, y también se alegrará de ver a Misty dijo Sarah.

—Ok entiendo pobre de TogueKiss, pero necesito saber algo ya todos los demás están muy bien por qué si me voy a llevar a TogueKiss con su madre los demás deberán de estar muy bien dijo Ash.

—Así es todo está en orden de hecho ya hay varios toguetic y Ya es hora de que TogueKiss regrese con Misty, dijo Sarah.

**_Después de un rato caminando en el sendero que comunica con el reino espejismo en el que todos los Toguetic Y el TogueKiss de Misty y es en ese mismo momento ellos entran en el _** **paraíso ****_y lo primero que ve Ash es al TogueKiss de Misty, el pokèmon se le acerca y le dice. _**

**—** Bueno ya hemos llegado dijo Sarah a Ash, creo que los dejare a solas por un rato dijo Sarah.

—Eres tú Papá dijo TogueKiss a Ash muy alegre y muy esperanzado al entrenador que hace mucho tiempo tenía de no verlo.

—Sí TogueKiss soy yo Ash tú Papá tenía mucho tiempo de no verte mira cuanto has crecido dijo Ash.

—Y mamá dijo TogueKiss pregunto el pokèmon tipo volador.

—Tú mamá no está pero no te preocupes yo te llevaré con ella para la víspera de Navidad que no falta mucho faltan menos de cuatro semana para la Navidad, y ya sé cómo entregarle su regalo, a Misty.

**_Mientras Tanto. _**

—No Misty no te vayas dijeron sus hermanas cómo te vas a ir a las islas naranjas dijeron sus hermanas tratando de hacerle entrarle en razón, y que paso con Ash dijeron una vez más sus hermanas.

—Lo siento chicas pero ya nada me ata a este lugar ni siquiera, Ash él ni siquiera sea dignado a llamarme y por lo que me imagino que ya me olvido, y de seguro está con alguna chica coqueteando dijo Misty, Enojada.

—Ah Misty tú y tus cos… pero en ese momento sonó el su celular, era la madre de Ash quien la estaba llamando a ella si me disculpan chicas yo me iré a hablar con la señora Ketchum dijo Misty, un poco sería.

—Si Hola ¿Qué se le ofrece Sra. Ketchum pregunto Misty? Pregunto la hermana menor un tanto preocupada por el tono de voz de la Sra. Ketchum.

—Misty sé que quieres irte para las Islas naranjas pero yo estoy pidiendo que por favor no te vayas, Ash me llamo y me dijo que dejo la liga de Kalos para atender un Asunto en la región Hoenn, dijo la Sra. Ketchum.

— ¿Qué Problema en la región Hoenn?, irá a resolver Ash se preguntó Misty para sí misma, dejo la liga pokèmon para atender un asunto sumamente importante en Hoenn, pero no lo… ¿Qué no puede será? ¿Toguetic? No lo creo es Ash Ketchum, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda, y él de seguro ha crecido mucho y ha madurado mucho pensó para sí.

—Entonces que me dices vas a esperar a mi Ash pregunto Sra. Ketchum muy esperanzada.

—Ok Sra. Ketchum usted me ha convencido lo voy a esperar entonces dijo Misty un poco más alegre.

—Me alera mucho escuchar eso Misty dijo Sra. Ketchum muy alegre.

—Gracias por el consejo Sra. Ketchum, dijo la líder de gimnasio de cuidad celeste.

—De nada querida no te iras a arrepentir de lo que Ash le dirá a Misty, y de seguro te sorprenderá dijo la Sra. Ketchum.

—Eso espero Sra. Ketchum, eso es lo que yo espero dijo una Misty más alegre.

—Eso tenlo por seguro dijo, La Sra. Ketchum al despedirse de Misty quién le estaba dándole ánimos, para que ella se le confesará a su hijo.

—Nos vemos luego Sra. Ketchum despidiéndose de ella.

**_Entonces terminaron de despedirse sin antes delia le dijo a Misty que Ash vendría para navidad con una sorpresa y una disculpa, por tanto años de ausencia, son años que tiene Misty de no ver a su mejor amigo, y su amor secreto y lo último que le dijo la Sra. Ketchum y eso le dio más confianza a ella. _**

— ¿Siempre tienes pensado marcharte de cuidad celeste Misty? preguntaron sus hermanas

—Eh nop voy a esperar a alguien muy especial dijo muy feliz Misty.

— ¿En serio? Preguntaron sus hermanas.

—Sip voy a esperar a cierto entrenador pokèmon que muy pronto vendrá, dijo Misty.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste Misty exigió Daisy? Le Exigió a su hermana la verdad.

—La Sra. Ketchum me llamo poniéndome al tanto de lo haría Ash, y dice que viene para acá con una sorpresa.

—Wow eso es muy sorprendente Misty dijeron sus hermana felicitándolas mucho.

—Bueno hermanita ahí tienes una poderosa razón, para impedir que tú te fueras de aquí, dijo Lily

—Síp y veo que estabas muy equivocada, dijo una Misty muy avergonzado con sus hermanas.

—Bueno y cuál es la sorpresa, que Ash te traerá dijo, Violet a Misty.

—Aún no lo sé pero creo tener una ligera sospecha de lo que puede ser, dijo Misty a Violet, quien estaba muy emocionada.

—Muy bien hermanita nosotras te dejamos tenemos que trabajar en, Navidad dijeron dijo sus hermanas un poco triste.

**_Llegó la Víspera de Navidad. _**

**_Bueno por fin ha llegado llego la Navidad en la región de Kanto, y en esta fecha en que ella tendrá la vista puesta en Ash solo espera que él no la defraude una vez más porque si lo hacía una vez más, ella se irá pero para siempre, en ese mismo momento alguien llego y toco el timbre de la puerta y su corazón se aceleró mucho. _**

—Voy, Voy grito una voz, muy familiar para el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

—H-Hola Misty verdad que eres tú dijo Ash un poco tartamudeando al ver lo bonita que estaba Misty después de mucho tiempo de no verse.

—Ash de verdad eres tú dijo ella muy sorprendida de ver a Ash muy cambiado y ella, está muy feliz de verlo una vez más.

—Perdóname Misty por no haberte llamado en todo este tiempo estaba, muy ocupado en mi entrenamiento, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí solo para ti, dijo Ash un poco asustado.

—Por lo menos debiste de Llamarme al menos una vez en tu vida pero no llamas te haces el olvidadizo dijo, una Misty muy furiosa.

—Primero déjame demostrarte lo que yo te traigo ya que me localizaron y me pidieron un favor muy especial, dijo Ash en una voz muy triste.

—Adelante Ash demuéstrame que lo que tienes que mostrarme vale tanto la pena y cuando me lo hayas mostrado hazme el favor y te largas dijo Misty muy enojada.

—Pokébola ve dijo Ash un poco desconcertado con lo que le dijo Misty y se revela un pokèmon muy familiar para ella.

— ¿Mamá eres tú en realidad? Preguntó muy esperanzadora TogueKiss.

— ¿TogueTic eres tú pregunto Misty? Preguntó Misty muy feliz.

—Sí mamá pero soy TogueKiss y tú deberías de tratar a sí a mi papá dijo TogueKiss un poco enojado

— ¿Cómo fue que Ash supo de ti TogueKiss? pregunto una Misty muy sorprendida con la noticia de que Ash le trajo a su pokèmon, que liberó hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh Ash discúlpame si, no sé qué decir pero de verdad lo siento mucho, dijo Misty muy avergonzada con su actitud.

—Oh Misty yo no tengo nada que perdonarte ya que fui yo quien no te llamo, y además yo no puedo amar a la persona quién yo amo, dijo Ash muy esperanzado de la respuesta que le daría Misty a él.

—Misty se quedó en Shock pero rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó y lo beso y él le correspondió el beso y Misty no tuvo la necesidad de decirle que ella lo amaba ya que Ash por si solo se dio cuenta, que Misty lo amaba solamente a él.

—Yay Mamá y Papá se aman y por fin están juntos como debió de ser hace mucho tiempo, dijo TogueKiss muy feliz.

**_~FIN~_**

**_^Josélito^_**

**_Muy bien estas serán mis últimas más recientes fic de este año 2014 ya que yo me daré un merecido descanso y nos veremos hasta el nuevo año, ya más descansado, para iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para él próximo año, me pueden buscar en Fan Fic Joselito-CR-Sato-Kasu, muy buen que pasen una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año nuevo 2015_**

**_~Josélito Fuera~ _**

**_Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri. _**


End file.
